Suprise, Suprise
by GiggleSnortCharade
Summary: Drabble about what I really hope doesn't happen on the season finale. Cuddy tells House something that takes him off guard. And no she's not pregnant. I stink at summaries.


**Um, hello. This is a oneshot drabble...thing that I wrote up in the middle of the night because I have no life--I mean, because I was inspired by the idea of the big shocking ending of the fifth season finale being something like, well, read and find out. If you don't mind.

* * *

**

Lisa Cuddy sat at her desk, propping her head up by her chin with folded hands. Her grey eyes clouded with remorse as her office door opened. House's head popped from behind the wood structure, looking as it always did, mischievous and devilishly handsome.

"You rang, mistress?" Cuddy avoided his piercing blue eyes. She drew in a slow breath, and fought back the waver in her voice as she replied, "Yeah. Come in."

He was already in, and he stood with an arrogant posture, as usual. Cuddy felt very heavy inside, and stayed silent as he babbled on perversely, "No deflecting? Does this mean you really are my mistress then? I actually figured you'd go for the dominatrix route, what with you being my boss and all. You know, I suppose if the leather fit, I wouldn't mind giving it a tr--"

"You're fired."

His expression changed so fast it was as if she had hit him with a brick. In retrospect, she thought sourly, she sort of did. House screwed his face up, forehead crinkling as he assessed the information presented. He took his time, his eyes boring into her face, and she fought hard to keep the contact, and soon found staring into those eyes was about as easy as not being affected by gravity. He pursed his lips, then unpursed them. She sat like a statue.

"You're firing me."

Cuddy nodded. She drew in a shaky breath.

"You can't honestly say you couldn't see this coming, House." She tried to keep her hands from trembling. "I mean, you've cost this hospital literally millions of dollars and you're not going to chang--"

"I haven't been acting any differently than I normally do, so nothing work-related could drive you to this, so I have to infer that you're firing me because we had sex?"

"No, I'm not!" She cried back, just a little too fast.

He took a step forward.

"Yes you are."

His eyes! If looks could kill, she'd be in the morgue. He continued slowly stepping closer to her, and with every step, it became insanely harder to match his glare. When he parked himself right in front of her desk, a mere three feet or so from her, Cuddy had to rip her gaze away. She swallowed bitterly.

"Are you afraid of being fired or something? Or is it just getting too hard to resist those primal urges around me now?" His hands came down upon her countless paperwork upon her desk as he leaned over, lowering his head to hers, and Cuddy fought to breathe.

"There's nothing between us, House. There isn't and there never should have."

She glanced up in time to catch something spark inside those blue, blue eyes. They darkened.

"That's a lie."

She parted her lips, her mouth suddenly feeling drier than the Sahara.

"Nothing you say can change my decision. If you could have your things packed up by the end of the week It would be--"

"Damn it, Cuddy!"

His voice rang out, and she fell silent instantly, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with you, woman? That night had been a long-time coming, ever since you hired me. Not only that, but when we kissed after you lost Joy, you wanted a relationship with me! You weren't firing me then! Hell, you didn't even fire me when I groped you in my office! In fact, you told me something along the lines of 'Everyone knows this is going somewhere'! Well, we went somewhere, Cuddy." He leaned back, glaring.

"And because of that, I lost Vicodin," He gripped his cane hard and set it on the floor with a thud, "And now my job."

He turned in a fit of rage and stormed out, pausing only to look back, his hand on the doorknob, and snarl,

"And You say I'm impossible."

With an ear-shattering thud, he slammed the door shut.

Then he was gone.

* * *

**Okay, so, yeah. Reviews are cool.. and stuff. Hope I didn't waste too much of your life by having you read this XD**


End file.
